


Her Lion King

by Knight_Rider



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Rider/pseuds/Knight_Rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting captured in the dead of night, Daenerys Targaryen is brought to King's Landing where Tywin Lannister gives her two choices, marry the King or die but the Mother of Dragons makes him an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Caged Dragon

She couldn’t believe she was in King’s Landing. She had always wanted to come back to the place where her ancestors sat on the Iron Throne and ruled the seven Kingdoms. She wanted to come here as the Queen but she came back as a prisoner. She couldn’t believe her misfortune. She was winning the war. Even though she didn’t find riders for her other two dragons, Drogon alone was too much for the Lannisters to handle. But Tywin Lannister tricked her, she was abducted and brought here in King’s Landing and kept as a prisoner in the dungeons. She was a prisoner in the place she was supposed to be a queen.

 

She didn’t know for how long she had been kept here, it could be weeks or months but she knew that her army was still fighting the war. Tywin’s own son, Tyrion, was leading her army against his father but now they didn’t have a dragon to their advantage, after all Tyrion was a Lannister and only a Targaryen can command a dragon. The sound of footsteps brought her back from her brooding. When she looked up she saw Tywin Lannister, the man who murdered her family, standing in front of the gate with two guards behind him. 

 

“Tywin Lannister”, she spat his name, “Are you here to kill me?” She looked at the two guards standing a few feet behind him and said mockingly, “Are you afraid that I will break away from these chains and kill you or do you need the help of your men to kill a chained woman?” He didn’t utter a word at her remark; he just stood there and stared at her with his piercing green eyes. His eyes unnerved her, she could she them even in the dark, pale green flecked with gold. Those eyes seemed to glow in darkness and pierce her skin and see inside her. They made her, the most powerful woman in world, feel weak. She averted her eyes and looked away from him.

 

“Open the gate” He ordered the guards. His strong voice made her turn her head back to see him again. She took in his whole appearance. Even though he was in his mid fifties, he looked no older than a man in his early forties. She had met many powerful men but none of them had such a powerful presence like Tywin Lannister, not even the mighty Khal Drogo. But she was a dragon and she was not going to cower before a lion. 

 

“Why am I still alive?” She asked him boldly. He stared at her for a moment and then without even looking at the guards said, “Get her cleaned and dressed and bring her to me at once after that.” And with that without even giving her a second glance he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written any story before and I'm not good in English, if I have made any mistakes please correct me. Also I've made some changes, you will know them as you read this and the following chapters. Some of the changes are : Tyrion didn't find out about Tywin and Shae, the ages have been changed a bit, Tywin is around mid fifties and Dany is around eighteen. I haven't decided on the rating and some other things, I will probably change it later.


	2. Dining With The Devil

The Red Keep was unusually quiet that night. Tywin returned straight to the Tower of Hand after his visit to the Targaryen girl. It had cost him many gold coins to capture her but it was a price he was willing to pay; besides money had never been an issue for him, after all he was the richest man in Westeros. Nobody except a few men who were truly loyal to House Lannister knew the whereabouts of the dragon queen, the only other persons in his family who knew about her were Kevan and Genna; everyone else thought she was dead. 

There was no reason to keep her a secret anymore, the war was finally over. Stannis Baratheon and Balon Greyjoy were dead; Robb Stark’s winning streak came to an end, with Winterfell in ruins and his two sisters in captivity, he had agreed to bend the knee to King Tommen Baratheon. The biggest challenge came from Daenerys Targaryen; with her dragon and the combined force of Dothraki army, Unsullied soldiers and Martells she was nearly unstoppable. That’s why Tywin hired the best men he could find to abduct her. He had also ordered pyromancers and blacksmiths to make wildfire and weapons capable enough to kill a dragon or at least injure it as a backup plan.  
Fortunately it didn’t come to that. After her abduction, her army was divided into three groups; The Dornish army was led by Quentyn Martell, Jorah Mormont was in charge of the Dothrakis and his treacherous son was leading the Unsullied against him. But after her supposed death they lost all hope. The weapons that were meant for dragons were used against men and soon enough they were all defeated. 

But his problems were far from over. The rumors about Tommen’s parentage had created doubts in many minds and those doubts were enough to start another war if they weren’t careful. That’s why he needed the Targaryen girl, that’s why he didn’t kill her. If she married Tommen then no one will question his inheritance. 

Daenerys proved herself to be a formidable opponent. She had potential to be a great queen but then again he thought Aerys and Rhaegar had the potential to be great kings and they both proved him wrong. Targaryens were unpredictable creatures and he had no idea what she was capable of. But one thing he was sure of was that she had great will power, he saw a fire in her that her parents and brothers lacked. 

He looked up when he heard a rap on the door. “Come in”. Daenerys entered the room with two guards trailing behind her. She was wearing a yellow gown, probably something Cersei made for Myrcella; her beauty did not fade even after spending months in the dungeons. “Sit”. The food was laid on the table as she took a seat in front of him. She was more beautiful than Rhaella and carried herself with such regality that anyone would think that she was a queen and not a prisoner. Without waiting for his permission she started to eat. She cut a tiny piece of meat, ate it daintily. Tywin was taken aback by her behavior; she was the one giving him silent treatment now. “There’s no need to stand on ceremony and no one to impress here, you must be hungry.” Daenerys looked at him for a moment and then dropped all pretense and started eating like a starving animal. In some ways she reminded him very much of Joanna but in other ways she was so different from any woman he met.

She took a huge swig of wine from her cup, “How long I have been here?”

“Six months” Tywin answered. 

“What happened to my army?” 

“They were defeated” 

“And my dragons?”

“There have been no sightings of the dragons” He lied. Her dragons have been sighted near King’s landing as if they were looking for their mother but she didn’t need to know that. 

“So why am I still alive?”

“King Tommen Baratheon is in need of a wife and you have proved yourself as a worthy leader; if we can move past our differences and unite our houses we will be an unstoppable force.”

“What happened to the Tyrell girl? I thought he was betrothed to her.”

“The Tyrells went crawling back to their cave when they saw your dragon laying waste to my army.” 

“Are you asking me to marry the boy whose family was responsible for the death of mine? His father killed my brother, his uncle murdered my father and you, his grandfather, were behind the murder of my brother’s wife and children” She spat venomously.

“It’s either that or death.”

“I would rather die than marry the grandson of a monster.”

“Your father was no different than me and from what I heard neither was your Dothraki husband.” Tywin stated calmly, “I did what I thought was necessary to keep my family in power, if I hadn’t done it Robert Baratheon would have.”

“It still doesn’t change what you did to my family; I have suffered all my life because of you.”

“I didn’t make your life miserable, you’re mad father and fool of a brother did. They started the war, not me. Besides you didn’t have any problem working with Tyrion, I don’t see why marrying Tommen would be a problem for you.”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Tyrion is your enemy, your grandson is just a pawn in your game and you’re parading him as the King when you are the one who is ruling Westeros” 

Tywin was at a loss of words. It should’ve been her who should have been at his mercy but now she was getting the upper hand in the conversation. He looked at her violet eyes; there was no fear in them, only defiance. He saw that he could not use his power or the fear of death against her. 

“You are a capable leader but you are inexperienced, I can teach you, guide you. I can make you queen”

“I don’t need help from anyone let alone from the man who murdered my family”

“If you want to be a good ruler then you need to put aside your personal need for vengeance and do what is necessary for the good of the realm and yourself. A good ruler knows the value of a strong alliance, even if the alliance comes from an enemy.” 

“I don’t need an alliance from the Lannisters. I know the other houses will follow me.”

Tywin scoffed, “What other houses? Tyrells? Who run at the first sign of danger? The backstabbing Greyjoys? Or are you expecting help from the leaderless Vale? My granddaughter’s son is the heir of Dorne. Robb Stark has already signed a treaty with Lannisters, the Starks are too honourable to go back on their word and the Stormlands will side with a Baratheon King than a Targaryen Queen. This is the only chance you have, it’s either this or death. I’ll give you a week to think about this. Think carefully”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it. As you can see my writing hasn't improved much so if you think I can improve my writing or/and the story in any way please say. Also you can see I borrowed a little scene from POTC, it was actually going to be a part of a PirateTywin/Arya story I was planning but I wanted to show that Dany had a wild side too (as does Tywin underneath his cold and calm demeanor). Some of the major changes you can see here are : Robb's still alive, he married Roslin but Tywin deduced Arya's identity in Harrenhal and with two hostages and Tyrell's help he was able to negotiate a peace treaty with Robb(Joffrey's death also helped). If you have any other questions feel free to ask.


	3. Unusual Dreams

Tywin Lannister almost never had dreams and if he had a dream he would discard it from his mind and get back to doing his works at once. But he couldn’t shake away the dream he had the night before, he couldn’t remember the details of the dream but it had been of a woman. He tried to remember the face of the woman, first he thought the woman was Joanna but if it was her then he would have known it, the woman felt so different than Joanna. He was pissed, when it was already very unusual for him to have dreams, it was even more unusual for him to have a dream about a woman who wasn’t Joanna. He wanted to figure out the identity of the woman for a reason he didn’t know but it was uncharacteristic for him to dwell over something so trivial, besides he had many important matters to attend to be bothered by a silly dream.  
  
Daenerys had stayed in a chamber next to his room. The chamber has been turned to a bedroom at his order. He could have arranged a room for her in Maegor’s Holdfast but he wanted to keep an eye on her. Before he left for the Small Council meeting, he ordered his guards not to let her out of the room.  
  
He had hoped to meet Kevan and Genna before the other members of the council arrived. Genna had arrived in King’s Landing two days before and today would be her first meeting as a council member. When he reached the small council room he found that his siblings had already arrived before him.    


“Good morning, Tywin” Genna said, “You seem to be in a good mood today” she japed.  


“It isn’t time for japes Genna“ Tywin said strictly.  


“With you it never is” Genna replied back.  


“Has she agreed upon an alliance?” Kevan said trying to change the subject.  


“Not yet but she will” Tywin replied, “It will be foolish of anyone to choose death over a chance to rule the seven kingdoms.”  


“But she isn’t just anyone, the Targaryens always had madness in them”, Genna said.  


“Not all Targaryens. She is different from her father.” Tywin replied.  


“How can you be so sure of that? You barely know her” Kevan stated.  


“I will not be where I am today if I didn’t know people”  


“She’s a woman, Ty.  Women are a lot harder to understand than men and she’s unlike any woman you know.” Genna stated.  


“Enough about the girl, if she doesn’t accept the offer she will die. We need her but I know other ways to secure Tommen’s crown if she denies my offer, we won’t lose anything if she doesn’t agree to the deal.” Tywin said angrily. “Now tell me how the treaty with Dorne is going on.”  


“The Martells have agreed to make Myrcella’s son the heir of Dorne, he’ll rule Dorne after Doran and Arianne. She and her son are safe and the Dornish men hold no grudge against them but they have lost four of their family members at the hands of the Lannisters and we can’t be sure if they won’t rebel against the crown again. We need to find a way to get back on their good side.” Kevan stated.  


“We also need to find a solution for the Greyjoys. This was the second time they rebelled; we cannot give them any more chance to see if third time is the charm.” Genna piped in.  


“And we also need an alliance with the Tyrells and Arryns and make our alliance with the North and the Riverlands stronger. The Stormlands might have agreed to follow Tommen but they might change their minds and put Stannis’ child as the queen. We need the Daenerys; if she comes to our sides then these problems will be solved quickly and with ease.” Kevan said.

 

“We can still ally with the houses through marriage and other ways but you two are right, the Targaryen girl will make this a lot easier.” Tywin concluded. But the girl was so damn arrogant Tywin thought. If he intended for her to come to his side he would have to choose a different tactic. He would have to quit the powerplay and get friendly with her but Tywin was not a friendly man.  


“As for the Stannis’ girl, wasn’t she supposed to arrive here today?” Tywin asked trying to divert his mind from Daenerys.  


“Yes, she’s coming here with Davos Seaworth and some other men from Stormsland. Randyl Tarly and I will be there to greet them.” Kevan said.  


“Good”  
  


 

* * *

  


  
After the small council meeting Tywin was greeted by the sight of his daughter. She looked like she just woke up. He didn’t say a word and carried on with his work.  


“I heard you appointed Genna in the small council.” Cersei said breaking the silence.  


“Is that a problem for you?” Tywin demanded without looking up.  


“It is just that I find it strange that I, your daughter and the queen regent isn’t allowed in the small council meetings while your sister is.”  


“Genna is loyal to House Lannister; she’s a smart woman and she was crucial in establishing an alliance with Riverlands and North while all you did was drink and make a mess that I had to clean.”  


Tywin looked up at that. “Is that why you didn’t tell me about the Targaryen bitch? Do you think that I am not loyal to my house or were you afraid that I would tell everyone the secret after I had a few drinks?”  


“Weren’t you the one who came to me and told me that the rumors about you and Jaime were true? If you were loyal to House Lannister then you wouldn’t have taken your brother as a lover and wouldn’t have given Robert illegitimate heirs.” He whispered furiously.  


Cersei was taken aback at the fury of her father. Whatever she wanted to say was lost when she saw the look of fury on her father’s eyes.  


“I made you queen and you shit all over it.” Cersei cringed at that. She had never heard her father talk like that to anyone much less her.  


“I can give you another chance to prove your loyalty. We still need the Tyrells on our side, they are the second most powerful house in Westeros and they helped us win the war against Stannis and Robb Stark.”  


“Yet they betrayed us when we needed them most. Besides I thought you planned to marry Tommen to the dragon girl.”  


“Yes. But their betrayal has given us a big opportunity; they’ll do anything now to get back to our good side. Willas Tyrell still needs a wife and they can’t deny my proposal of a marriage between you and him anymore.”  


“I won’t marry that cripple, I love Jaime.”  


“You will do what I say” Tywin roared. “I will not hear any more of the disgusting relationship you have with your brother. I have already made plans for Jaime to leave the King’s Guard and I will soon find a match for him too and you will marry Willas Tyrell. And if you are loyal to House Lannister then this time you will do you duty and bear him legitimate heirs.” 

Cersei wanted to shout back, to look into his eyes and say no but she couldn’t match the intensity of his father’s eyes. She looked away.

 

“We cannot trust the Targaryen girl, you should kill her. She’s too dangerous.”  


“We need her. She can solve our problems, the problems that you and your mad son created.”

 

“Where is she now?” Cersei asked staring out of the windows.

 

“She in her room at the Tower of Hand. I ordered the guards to keep an eye on her and not to let her out her room”

 

A smirk graced Cersei’s face, “Looks like your little bird flew out of her cage”

 

Tywin followed Cersei’s eyes and to his annoyance there was Daenerys, standing in the garden speaking to none other than his son Jaime, the man behind her father’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update and thanks for leaving kudos and reviews :)


End file.
